deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernabog
Based on the Slavic god of evil, Chernabog appears during the movie Fantasia's Night on Bald Mountain sequence. As befitting his namesake, Chernabog is depicted as a demon-like figure, summoning demons and spirits of the dead, causing havoc on Bald Mountain. He is banished by the rising sun and church bells, but returns when night falls again. To many, he is the greatest villain created by Disney. Battle vs. Archimonde (by CuchulainSetanta) No battle written WINNER: CHERNABOG Expert's Opinion This was a rather effortless win for Chernabog. He was basically the devil, and was able to curbstomp Archimonde. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Firebird (by Godzillavkk) A host stares at a camera with an orchastra behind him. "The Last Number on our Deadliest Warrior Fantasia program is a piece of music that could only be used in a fight between two mighty creatures of evil, the piece is Nobuo Uematsu's "One Winged Angel". One a Wallpirchise night, Chernabog is confronted by an uexpected guest who thirsts for Carnage. And the two will face in a battle that will shake the land." A conductor with his back to the camera raises a baton, and the scene shifts. The Sun sets behind a great mountain. At the top of the mounatin, a pair of wings open revealing Chernabog. He raises his hands and casts a shadow on the village below, summoning ghosts, skeletons and other undead creatures. But then the shadow cuts over another mountain on the other side of the village, over a unusual form of hardened magma. A pair of fiery eyes open and soon the other mountain is smoking and bellowing fire. Chernabog initially looks surprised, but quickly stands firm. From the Volcano opposite to him emerges the Demonic Firebird. The Firebird wastes no time and unleashes a blast of lava from his mouth. Chernabog summons a wall of fire to protect himself and summons his demons. Chernabog points at the Firebird and the undead minons and lesser demons charge at the Firebird. In response the Firebird transforms into molten lava and pours down from the volcano and quickly incinerates the lesser demons and undead creatures. When he gets closer to Bald Mountain, he changes back into his demonic form. Chernabog breaths fire at the Firebird and stuns him. The firebird recovers and grows higher then Bald Mountain. The Firebird changes into molten lava again, as Chernabog's eyes brighten, the lava monster drops on Chernabog... and a blinding light flashes. When it settles, a massive horned skeleton lies on top of Bald Mountain, and a massive slab of hardened Magma in the form of a giant bird cracks and disentigrates. A group of priests leave their homes and an Elk and Sprite enter the village. All of them cheer, no longer will the demons that have haunted their homes cause anymore trouble End Expert's Opinion This battle ended as a draw due to fact that combatants had powers that in the end destroyed eachother. And due to the voting. This was an intense voting. When I post a blog battle, I never look at the votes until the day the battle airs because I like to be surprised . But if I decide to vote, I try not to look in order to be surprised on airing day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Giants Category:Horror Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Demons Category:Cartoon Warriors